


Pin Me, Kiss Me, Love Me

by Orionis_03



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Female Character, Biting, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Penetration, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, female-female relationship, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionis_03/pseuds/Orionis_03
Summary: The first time it happened, they were in a library. A 56th-century starship library crammed with large bookcases, the smell of paper and the fireplace's burning wood, sofas, oak tables and beanbags. It started innocent enough; a finger trace against the spine of a thick romance novel, a small comment on the well-known dramatics of the first kiss, then a snarky response.-Thasmin One ShotWarning: Smut
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Pin Me, Kiss Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, so please be kind! Won't stand for hate, but will with constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy! Xxx

_The first time it happened, they were in a library. A 56th-century starship library crammed with large bookcases, the smell of paper and the fireplace's burning wood, sofas, oak tables and beanbags. It started innocently enough; a finger trace against the spine of a thick romance novel, a small comment on the well-known dramatics of the first kiss, then a snarky response._

_"You that much of a romantic?" Yaz asked with a grin._

_The Doctor hummed, "Had my fair share of first kisses, Yaz. Let me tell you, making use of 34 facial muscles and 112 postural muscles truly make them just as 'passionately sparkling' as authors make them out to be."_

_Yaz bit the soft flesh of her bottom lip, gazed at the pink of the blonde's, then dared, "Prove it."_

_The Doctor wasn't one to step down from a dare._

Back pressed against the hard metal of the corridor wall, Yaz moaned at the soft warmth against her lips - of The Doctor's pink lips against her own - for the third time now.

_The second time was some time after the first time. After fussing about the jitteriness loosening the cooling system's piping (which kept the books from catching alight from the blazing heat of the nearby star, as well as saved everyone from boiling to death), The Doctor returned to get an arm full of Yasmin Khan and a hot tongue against her mouth._

Now, with her tongue still making itself known in the newly explored territory, Yaz had The Doctor right against her just like the first time and was nothing if not eager to have her stay exactly there, with her soft, pale hands cupping her cheeks under the dark curls of her hair.

"Full of romance tonight, aren't ya?" She smirked against the blonde, who snickered.

"You started it."

Not quite kissing anymore, Yaz settled the burn in her lungs with a sharp scoff, but The Doctor taking a little nibble at her jaw did nothing to ease the burn between her legs. 

"You're the one pinning me against the wall."

"Hmm." The Doctor paid her no mind, the tip of her tongue far more interested in the hammering of her pulse, tasting the smooth craft of Yasmin's neck while the brunette melted and groaned her approval.

For the third time that night or day (or whatever time the clock chimed in the time-and-space ship), The Doctor had her Yaz right as she wanted her; safe and warm. Very warm, she noted - couldn't blame any lingering heat from the starship visit turned rescue mission; The Doctor made sure to turn up the ventilation when they returned. No, as said hand wandered under the younger girl's shirt, meeting hot skin and muscle, The Doctor couldn't help but grin; delighted to find her teasing touches as the cause - as if Yaz's sharp gasp wasn't proof enough. She knew what she was doing anyhow.

"Now you're just teasing." The girl mumbled when the blonde slipped a knee between her thighs, head thumping against the wall behind her, eyes slammed shut with touch senses rising to a high.

The blonde smiled with a hint of mischief, noticing the dark behind the light of the girl's brown eyes when they snapped open to stare at her, lustful and expecting. Expecting what The Doctor knew was just a fraction away from becoming a reality, all they had to do was act upon it - if they so wished, baring consequences and all, with no taking it back. The thought made the time lord's nerves shiver; for such a long time coming, and despite her need for her soft skin against soft skin, The Doctor found herself anxious.

Arms caging the girl's head, The Doctor's face hardened, voice low with tension, "Is this what you want, Yasmin?"

Yaz awed at the request. _She wants my consent._

"Please."

-

The room was lit in a soft, orange glow when the two women burst through the wooden door of Yasmin's room, arms flailing, lips locked, bodies morphed as one. The door slamming shut and lights turning on, Yaz - now happy they were out of sight from prying eyes - made quick work of shrugging off her leather jacket, it landing on the carpet floor with a soft thud behind her, then set on popping open each button of her blouse from the top. The Doctor, equally as keen, flung her long, grey coat across the room, surely knocking something off the bedside table in the process, and slid her braces off her shoulders, leaving them to dangle around her legs while she stumbled to kick off her boots.

Lips now too giggly to kiss, Yaz paused her job of opening her shirt and gripped onto the time lord's arms, 'not' taking notice of the firm muscle underneath the fabric of the blonde's dark-blue jumper, and helped to steady her as one brown boot hit her toes.

"Honestly," she chuckled, "how do you manage without me?"

The Doctor smiled, "Barel-IE!!!!!" Tripping over her laces, The Doctor squirmed and wiggled, quickly collapsing awkwardly onto her knees in front of Yaz - how convenient. The brunette couldn't help but snort, mildly amused, The Doctor pouting like a child while she slid off her other boot and her striped socks. Heeding the distraction, Yaz quickly tossed off her shirt and cracked a smirk when the bright pink embarrassed blush of the blonde's cheeks rose to a ruby-red at the sight of Yasmin's exposed dark skin, taunt muscles, slim waist and mediocre chest held within a black bralette. 

The blonde licked her lips, "Wow..."

Yaz snickered, "Help me out of these while you're down there?" She flicked the zipper of her jeans, it shining in the soft light of the room for The Doctor's attention. Nodding, the time lord popped the big button of the trousers free then dragged the zipper down, hands running up and down the back of toned thighs to sneak a quick feel of firm muscles before drawing the fabric down long, brown legs.

Yaz stepped out of both her trainers and pants once they pooled at her ankles and took notice of The Doctor's gaze suddenly fix on the shine from her navel.

"You have your belly-button pierced." 

"Yep," Yaz replied, peering at the pink flower-shaped rhinestone held in her soft flesh, "sure do. Is that okay?"

The Doctor looked up at the brunette, eyes darker, "I love it. It's all shiny and pretty." Pale hands ran up hot, smooth skin, nose gently pressed against the soft flesh of a flat stomach. "Every part of you is, I love every atom of you, Yaz. You're so beautiful and warm and-"

"Doctor," Yaz whined at the affections, legs wobbly, "please."

"Please what?"

"Don't tease."

"Hmm," the blonde grinned, "what about these?" Her thumb pulled on the lacy knickers hugging Yaz's hips, snapping them back against brown skin, gaining a whine from above.

"Off," the brunette begged, hastily discarding her bra, "take them off."

All too happy, The Doctor - biting her lip - snagged the panties off and helped a now very naked Yaz step out of them, chucking them aside afterwards, only to sit back on her heels and gawk. Yaz - hot, gorgeous Yaz - all for the taking, beautiful and smooth and very much nude. Her clothes now suddenly scratchy and irritating against her skin, The Doctor - to level the playing field - rose on her knees with the intent to shed off her attire until she felt firm hands on her shoulders shove her back down.

The Doctor looked up, and Yaz looked down - eyes needy, hoping, begging, with her legs parting and hands gently tugging her closer.

The time lord took the message and gently dipped her head in between the girl's thighs, hot tongue sliding and stroking through burning, wet folds, pale hands gently steadying the shaky legs caging her head while Yaz's buried themselves in her hair, gripping soft strands as she moaned her glee.

"Oh, fuck~!"

The Doctor smiled against her and quickened her tongue's slithering, digging into the girl's entrance then latching onto the small bundle of nerves above, tongue and lips working effortlessly to pull out more of the girl's arousal. Yaz, voice high and whiny, held the blonde's head steady, eagerly grinding herself against the talented muscle between her legs as her legs trembled and nerves tingled, pressured stomach tight and warm. 

"D-Doctor... Ohh, I can't..."

Hands tight against quivering legs, The Doctor pulled back and stood, quickly lifting a whining Yaz and carrying her to the bed, gently laying her against the soft sheets and pillows, straddling her legs. Yaz gazed up and tugged at the woolly jumper, it coming over the blonde's head then thrown across the room alongside a white sports bra in a flash.

Keen to tease, Yaz flicked her thumbs over hard pink nipples, rubbing and pinching, while the sensitive blonde above whined, the crisp air refreshing against her sheening skin. Then, with a smirk, Yaz leaned up and swiped her tongue against the small bud, purring her glee while drawing figure-eights around the soft areola, hands wandering down the time lord's bare sides and stomach.

"Ah! Yaz!" The Doctor cried when Yaz playfully bit down on her nipple, gently tugging and sucking, then pulling off with a _pop_. 

"Not into biting? Sorry."

"No, no," The Doctor smacked a quick kiss onto her lips, smiling, "Biting's fine. Brilliant. I just..." One glance at the brunette's plump breasts had her blushing darker and wetting her lips, "I wanna do that to you first."

Yaz beamed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, "Well, I'm not gonna complain."

The Doctor, grinning ear-to-ear, dipped down to grant her another quick kiss before running her tongue along the girl's jaw, trailing slowly down the taunt of her neck, veins and collarbones, then settling against the flesh of her bosom. Soft, warm skin met the blonde's soft, warm tongue as it drew swirls and lines, lips sucking and kissing while the brunette hummed and wailed, sharp nails weaved in short, blonde hair.

"You are stunning~." The Doctor murmured against wet flesh, her left hand stroking up and cupping the neglected breast, rubbing and pinching the hard brown nipple while she sucked with greed.

Yasmin, with her nerves tingling and tickling, squirmed underneath the time lord, legs bending and hips bumping, and when a fabric-covered thigh slipped between her own and pressed against the hot, wet state of her vulva, her fingers tugged on the head against her chest.

"Doctor! Please, I need more. I-I... please!"

The Doctor hummed into her skin, "What do you want, Yasmin?"

The use of her full name sent a fresh flood of heat to her already burning core. "I-I... want you to... Fuck, D-Doctor..."

"Well, I can fuck, if that's what you want. I'm quite good at it."

Yaz bared her teeth in a playful scowl at the blonde's smugness, "Oh fuck you."

The Doctor pulled away from her tits and grinned, "You can do that if you want. Or do you want me to go first?"

The brunette peered up and saw black orbs as the time lord's eyes gazing at her, waiting and asking. She nodded, and the blonde moved off of her, "Do you have anything?"

Yaz wriggled on the bed as a hand teased up her thigh, "Y-Yeah. In there."

Opening one draw of the bedside table, The Doctor rummaged around, digging through hair bobbles and clips, a brush and some makeup. She couldn't find anything. Closing it and opening the next one, she blushed at the panties and bras within, delicately searching through the fabrics until her fingers clasped onto something firm and rubbery. Both women stared at the flesh-coloured toy as it got pulled out of its hiding spot, the straps dangling and the silicone smooth against fingertips while the time lord fiddled with it and felt it's bumps and ridges.

"Hmm, doesn't feel the same."

Yaz blinked, "Y-You... you used to be a man, right?"

"Mmm-hmm, hang on."

Chucking the toy onto the bed, The Doctor stood and grabbed her coat, quickly scavenging in her deep, endless pocket to pull out her sonic screwdriver and a small disc, the size of a 2p coin.

"What's that?" Yaz questioned.

The blonde grinned and picked up the toy again, giving it a quick scan over with her sonic, then did the same to the disc. A quiet beep sounded as a tiny light flicked green on the plate, which The Doctor then licked and stuck on the back of her neck, hair fanning out around her face.

Yaz, still confused, leant up on her elbows to glance and blush at the time lord's waist that stripped out of the blue culottes and cotton panties. Short, fine blonde hairs were neat between pale legs, then were covered by the dangling toy when pulled on, strapped snuggly to the time lord's hips.

Dropping her sonic screwdriver, The Doctor came back to kneel back on the bed in front of Yaz, the strap on between her legs bouncing then being gripped gently by the blonde, who moaned at the contact and warmth of her hand. Two strokes and The Doctor's head dropped back, eyes shut and mouth agape.

"Yep," she mumbled, "definitely works."

Yaz watched the toy pulse and twitch and concluded, "You can feel it."

The Doctor smiled, "Yep. The disc connects the toy to my nerves like it's attached to me. Like it's my own. Everything it feels, anything that's done to it - I can feel."

Yaz, grinning at her idea, sat up, shuffled back a little to make room, crossed her legs and leaned forward, tongue darting out to tease at the toy's tip. Earning a gasp above, she ran her tongue under the head and slithered it down the underside, the smooth rubber shaft sliding up the bridge of her nose, then moved back up again, taking it into her warm, damp mouth.

"Yaz," The Doctor whined in ecstasy as the brunette began to suck softly, tongue working and throat humming, sending shocks up the time lord's spine and to the base of her skull, where the disc lies stuck to sweaty, blushing skin. Taking black curls into her fists, The Doctor ever so gently started to thrust into the younger woman's mouth, the bulbous head nudging at the back of her throat, then sheathed further, making Yaz splutter and gag (not that she minded). The blonde kept her there for a few seconds so she could revel in the warm, wet feel and to mewl at the sight of Yaz below her; mouth wide, saliva glistening, eyes and brows pinched tight, then pulled out, spit bridging from the toy to the gasping, empty mouth.

"Are you okay?" She asked, cupping the girl's chin.

Yaz looked up, lips damp and chest heaving, "Fuck me. Please."

How could she say no to that?

Smiling, The Doctor laid Yaz back onto her back and slipped her fingers down between her thighs, through her folds and found her hot, soaked and ready. Her heel bumped the girl's small, swollen clit, and Yaz whimpered, grabbing tense forearms and pulling the blonde against her, pink nipples cool against her skin and the wet toy hard against her stomach.

"Doctor, please."

"Okay, Yaz." Moving and making room, the blonde held the toy and ran it against the woman below, letting her grow accustomed to the rubbery feel (although she believed Yaz probably already had, thanks to nights alone). "Please tell me if it's too much," then, with her hazel-coloured eyes gazing into dark brown-almost black, tenderly pushed inside.

Yaz threw her head back against the pillows, eyes rolling and throat humming as her cunt welcomed the toy - The Doctor - into her body, tightly clenching and stretching around the silicone. Guiding the toy further, the time lord gasped and bit her lip, feeling Yaz hot and tight around her. When she was fully inside, she sneaked a glance down, mewling at the display of Yaz; pink, glistening and full.

"You okay?" She checked in.

Yaz nodded and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist, arms tight around her shoulders. "Y-Yeah. You can start..."

Getting a little comfier on her knees and leaning on her forearms besides Yaz's head, The Doctor gradually withdrew halfway out, easing Yaz into the burning stretch, then went back in smoothly, hips nudging against Yasmin's. Both women moaned as the pace began to pick up, the blonde's hips moving with earnest, the sound of slapping skin as well as the filthy noises of Yaz's arousal filling the room. Panting with effort, The Doctor sucked a hickey into the brunette's neck, hot breath and sharp teeth sending tingles throughout the other woman as a warm rush of fresh arousal coated her cock, making her groan.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing, Yaz. So warm and wet and soft." She pressed her whole weight against the girl, pinning her down gently; soft breasts pressed together, skin warm with friction, a metal navel piercing cool against her stomach.

Yaz voiced her pleasure and glee loudly, running her fingers through blonde strands and pushing pink lips and teeth further into the skin of her neck as her head threw back and eyes slammed tight, the silicone inside her hitting a sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck~!"

Grinning, The Doctor angled her hips and suddenly snapped them forwards and backwards, right against that same spot, back and forth, back and forth, quicker and quicker.

"Oh my god," Yaz wailed, eyes watering and vision swirling with bliss, "I'm going to cum! You're going to make me cum~!"

The blonde groaned deep, her cock throbbing, "I'm nearly there, too. Hold on for me, Yaz. Please, you can do that for me, yeah? My Yaz. My beautiful, brilliant Yaz."

Quickly soothing over the dark mark stamped into shining, brown skin with her tongue, The Doctor leaned up and swallowed the girl's whine, her tongue swirling and playing with the woman's own. The silicone within the brunette started to swell, and a sudden wave bloomed in her core, abdomen tight and pressure building, waiting for its release.

And, a few drives later, a release came; with a final, deep thrust, The Doctor, sweaty and moaning, muscles burning and cock pulsing, groaned her loudest and hit the final nail in the coffin for Yaz. Both women cried and shivered and squirmed; ecstasy rose tender fold and their hot release burst. Energy slowly depleting afterwards, The Doctor collapsed on top of Yaz, arms and legs tired, panting breath warm against her skin. Yaz's legs twitched, her hands soothed out ruffled blonde hair, and her eyes fell shut, suddenly heavy. 

After a minute of silence, "Wow..."

Yaz giggled, "Yeah... wow~."

The Doctor shuffled to her hands, peering down, cheeks pink, "You okay?"

Nodding, Yaz kissed her, "Very much."

The Doctor, very much happy, looked down and then gently pulled out, Yaz hissing at that overstimulation then glancing at the cum covered cock.

"We're using that again."

The Doctor laughed, "I have all sorts that we can use."

"Oh?" Yaz smirked.

"Another time; you deserve some rest."

Yaz, now suddenly feeling heavy, hummed in agreement and dropped her head back onto the pillows. There was shuffling, rustling, and a thud, then The Doctor slipped under the covers besides Yaz, the small disc from her neck plucked off and tossed away.

"Snuggle time, Yaz~."

Happily, Yaz shuffled under and up to the blonde, her head moving under her chin, strong arms wrapping around her and legs intertwining. The lights flicked off, and The Doctor sighed in content, hair stroking through dark curls.

"Sleep well, Yaz."

"Night, Doctor." The brunette smiled, eyes closed.

"I love you, Yaz." The blonde whispered, "My Yaz - my beautiful, brilliant Yaz."

Double heartbeats soothing against her cheek, Yaz replied just as honestly, "I love you more, my Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it ended abruptly, again; first smut!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Xxx


End file.
